


Thank you, Lance.

by weirdness_in_the_making



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst?, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Wingfic, Wizard lance, grumpy Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 16:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdness_in_the_making/pseuds/weirdness_in_the_making
Summary: Keith is grumpy and Lance wants to fix that. No one wants to see a sad boyfriend.





	Thank you, Lance.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a dream I had so, sorry if it is a bit weird. Also, first time sharing a story here. Yay! Hope you enjoy.

“Hey, do you guys know where Keith is?” Lance, the wizard, asked his close group of friends

 

“Why are you looking for your boyfriend? Shouldn’t you know where he is?” Pidge teased as he pushed her glasses up her slender nose, a glint appearing on her frames.

 

Lance rolled his eyes, a soft blush covering his cheeks at the term boyfriend. They have been dating for a few months and he was still not used to it. “We are not connected at the hip, Pidge. We don’t always have to know where the other is 24/7,” He stated. “I just miss him, that’s all.”

 

“That’s cute. Have you checked his usual cloud?” Hunk suggested. “He’s there a lot, is he not?”

 

Lance blinked. “No, I have not checked there. Thank you, buddy.” Lance smiled and hugged his friend. 

 

They waved goodbye as Lance walked away. He arrived at an open field where there was no humans around, to his knowledge anyways. He looked around, making sure there wasn’t anyone, before materializing a clump of clouds ahead of him. He made a running start before hopping on, the cloud now being his form of transportation.

 

It took a while to rise until he reached cloud level. He looked around, searching for his lover. A distant red spot was up ahead, a noticeable mullet atop their head. It had to be him, who else would have such an old hair cut? He speed off in that direction.

 

Keith was laying on a cloud, gazing up at the blue sky, using his arm as a pillow behind his head. His dark, indigo eyes looked distant as if he were thinking and now mentally there. He looked glum.

 

Lance stopped when he was next to him and spoke. “Hey, bird boy.” He smiled as he teased the other.

 

Keith glanced over at him and huffed. “Lance, please no. I don’t feel like talking today.” He turned to his dark brown wings facing Lance and he was looking away. His body curled to the side.

 

Lance frowned, not liking the sad aura around his boyfriend. “What’s wrong, Mullet?” Even when he was trying to comfort Keith, he still had to poke at his haircut.

 

“Nothing, just leave me alone,” Keith said grumpily. “Why are you here anyways?”

 

Lance leaned his cheek on his open palm, his elbow propped up on his crossed leg’s knee. “I’m bored and I missed you,” Lance admitted. “I haven’t seen you in awhile, are you okay?”

 

A shadow of red appeared on Keith’s cheeks but quickly disappeared. He sat up and looked around before facing Lance. “You see that cloud over there?” He pointed towards it.

 

Lance followed Keith’s long, slender finger towards the cloud. It was fairly small and a few meters away from them. He nodded.

 

“Fly towards it and then come back two times. That way you won’t be bored and maybe by then, I’ll be willing to talk to you,” Keith suggested.

 

Lance’s lips bunched to the side in thought before nodding once more. “Fine, but two is too little. I bet I could do 4 in the time it takes you to do 2,” he taunted.

 

Keith rolled his eyes, not falling for the boy trying to hook him in. “Just go, Lance.”

 

Lance sighed softly when it didn’t work before moving away from Keith. He did as he was told, flying quickly but not as fast as he could towards the cloud. The air felt nice against his tan skin and in his short, dark hair. Although, he was not having fun.

 

He had made two rounds when he was officially bored once more. He stopped in front of Keith and whined,”Keith~”

 

Keith sat up on the cloud, crossing his legs in front of him like a toddler and looked back at him. “What?”

 

“I bet I am faster than you,” Lance challenged. 

 

“No, you are not. I can beat you any time,” Keith responded.

 

Lance smirked. “I bet I can, that’s why you made me race myself so you didn’t have to eat my dust.”

 

Keith raised an eyebrow at the accusation. “That is not true. I have and will beat you in anything.”

 

“Then show me, Mullet,” Lance challenged. 

 

“FIne. You’re on,” Keith said with a soft smile as he got up from the comfort of his cloud. He made a jump start and flew towards the cloud before Lance could say go.

 

“Hey, that’s cheating!” Lance yelled and followed after him.

 

“It’s not my fault you weren’t ready!” Keith taunted as he flew towards the cloud.

 

Lance quickly caught up with the other, the both quickly falling into a fit of giggles, enjoying themselves.  
In the end, Keith won. Don’t tell Keith this, but Lance let him. It was worth seeing the smile on his face instead of a frown as they collapsed on the soft cloud. His face was bright, still having a smile on his lips as he laid on his side to face Lance.

 

The cuban boy would give anything to continue seeing that smile.

 

“Thank you, Lance,” Keith whispered softly, their hands intertwined together.

 

“You’re welcome, bird boy,” Lance joked, with a fond smile forming on his face. He leaned over and placed a gently kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead before they laid there, just enjoying the other’s presence.


End file.
